


Dreams and Realities

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Boy King Sam, Broken Dean, Collars, Evil Sam, Hurt Dean, King of Hell Sam, M/M, Multiple Personalities, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a boy who loved his brother, more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once there was a boy who loved his brother, more then anything.  
But his brother was a dream.

\---

"One way or another, this is the only way to keep him safe Sammy boy." The yellow eyes demon had told Sam.  
Wether or not Sam won his warped contest and rose to become the king of hell Dean would die. Targeted by every enemy Sam ever had.  
"The only way to keep him safe is to win." The demon had said, handing Sam a collar and a length of chain.

\---

"Sam, please, don't!"  
His brother's voice thick with exhaustion from the weeks of running.  
"Hush." Sam soothed his brother as he set the collar around Dean's throat.  
Dean wore tears in his lashes to match the yellow in Sam's eyes.

\---

Once there was a boy who loved his brother, more then anything.  
But his brother was a monster who held the end of his leash when he woke from his dreams every morning.

\---

Once there was a boy who loved his brother, more then the world.  
But his love got all twisted up wrong, and he broke his brother instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell serves a purpose, Sam discovers.  
It meats out the punishment one derserves. As fluid and changing as the sea, but marked by the immovable tides and currents of misery.  
Sam knows this because he is the yellow eyed master of hell.  
And so he knows better then anyone that hell punishes him too.  
Punishes him as he deserves for loving his brother wrong.  
Who would have known that loving too much was a sin?

Sometimes Sam knows he's being punished when he looks down and sees his brother asleep in his lap. Knows that Dean's mind is far away where he can never touch.  
He comforts himself by running his fingers under soft leather collar and placing gentle kisses on soft hair.

Sometimes Sam forgets. Loses himself in his brother's pleasure. Uses hands and lips and tongue to coax the sounds from his brother's soft mouth.  
But he always remembers with the broken eyed look Dean gives him afterwards.  
Remembers his punishment is the helplessness he feels watching those green eyes glaze over as his brother slips away to better memories. Sam unable to keep him, despite the way he's bound his brother, cuffs and keys and collar.

Sometimes Dean smiles at him, dreamy eyed and far away. Talks like they're side by side, road running fast under their eyes, the purr of the impala soothing them. Bittersweet moments Sam clings to despite the pain, because Dean never tried to run or hide, but treats him like the brother he used to be.  
Dreads the moments.  
The moments Dean forgets, because the sweetness hurts.  
Dreads the moments Dean remembers, dreads the pleading and the tears and the pain of knowing this is the only time Dean really sees him.

Sam's punishment is breaking his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean has nightmares.  
He wakes, heart beating rabbit fast, scream in his throat.  
He never remembers what they are. Only the dim knowledge of something so wrong. And the distant tang of grief.  
He forgets.

Warm summer days, warm summer nights.  
The smell of hot asphalt and the ticking of yellow lines in the corner of his vision. Sam smiling at him with a mouth full of rainbow candy.  
Easy salt and fire cases. The worst of it aching dull dirt shovelling effort in his bones.  
The taste of whiskey on his tongue as he stares wide eyed at far off stars, the Impala's hood still warm under his back. Sammy's warmth beside him and his brother's finger pointing out the constellation Gemini. Alcohol free laugh as Sam tells him they're Castor and Pollux.  
Dean laughing, tells Sam that makes sense, it explains why Mom and Dad brought him home in an egg.  
He doesn't know why he says that. 

His mind drifts to unconsciousness, and he awakens.  
_"Don't come this way."_ A voice tells him.  
_"Go back. Go back where its warm and the sun shines and Sammy was with you."_  
_"Why?" He asks. And he realizes the voice speaking to him is his own._  
_"I can't let you come this way."_ His voice tells him.  
And all of a sudden Dean can see himself. Standing like a shattered mirror in front of him. Bruises and green eyes bright with pain. His bound wrists held with palms upflung as if to say 'Stop! Go no further!'.  
_"I don't understand."_ Dean tells himself.  
_"We messed up. We're being punished."_ His broken doppelgänger tells him.  
_"Go back to Sammy. You'll wake up soon."_ His voice whispers to him as the world fades.

He's screaming. And screaming. His throat ripped raw on the sound.  
He can't get away from the yellow. It's in his brother's eyes like a golden poison. Dripping from Sam's gaze like acid where his sight skims across Dean's body.  
He doesn't sound human any more. Just pain and rage and fear let loose in the world as a sound and a pitiful broken body.  
"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don'ttouchme!" Spilling out of his mouth like water from the lungs of a drowning man.  
Sam looking down at him like he's surprised. Like he just discovered the person he has pinned under his too large hands is his brother.  
He can't twist himself away from the hands Sam has on his hips or wriggle away from the feeling of Sam's kisses on his skin.  
He chokes on the too tight feeling of the leather collar around his throat, bound hands thrust forward as if to say 'Stop! Go no further!'. But all they do is press uselessly against Sam's broad chest.  
Dean knows he's being punished.  
For not saving his brother.  
This is his punishment.  
Hell is nothing, if not just.  
Every sin balanced by the punishment it deserves.  
Dean failed his brother, this is a fitting punishment. 

One day Sam asks him, "Why do you scream at night Dean?"  
"I have nightmares." Dean tells his brother, face tipped up to enjoy the summer morning sun.  
"I don't remember them." He tells Sam as he enjoys their peaceful spot by the river.  
He doesn't see Sam cry. 


End file.
